


Revealing Hearts And Hidden Desires

by Starlight_Daylight



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-03 23:59:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6632302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlight_Daylight/pseuds/Starlight_Daylight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The aftermath of Kurt hunting Sebastian down to get some answers from the latter, which only led them to being stuck in a closet. All Kurt wanted was answers, not being chased by Sebastian's fanboy straight into a damn closet.</p><p>A sequel to my oneshot 'I Just Wanna Dance With You'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In The Closet

     Kurt panted as he slide down against the closet door. He groaned to himself for letting himself get stuck into this mess. He really was just asking for it though, trying to find Sebastian after the incident during the dance.

     “That was just plain ridiculous Smythe,” Kurt huffed out, finally being able to catch his breath. Those dance classes at NYADA did not do him any justice in training his stamina. But then again he did ran across the campus to get rid of a mob of what seemed to be majority of gay male population in NYU.

     Sebastian let out a chuckle, face red from the amount of running they did. “You kinda asked for it Hummel. What were you thinking just storming into the student lounge, yelling that I have lots of explaining to do,” Sebastian air quoted him with his finger, giving the latter his signature smirk. 

     Not wanting to be bothered to come up with a response to the man in front of him, Kurt gave him a sharp kick to his shin, causing Sebastian to howl out in pain.

     “Don’t you dare put this on me Smythe. That… that mob chased me after you called me Hummel,” Kurt spluttered, turning red again but this time from pure anger,“ and _your_ ass wasn’t being chased! You’re the idiot that decided to run with me which seemed to made the mob angrier, if that's even possible! What the hell did you do to get the entire gay community fawning over you?” 

     Sebastian let out another obnoxious, irritating, ~~_sexy_~~ , Kurt shook his head furiously at that thought, annoying, infuriating chuckle. Kurt did not just go there with the thought of Sebastian being sexy. Who was he kidding, of course he thought Sebastian was hot but as long as the said person doesn’t know that, he can live another day without the embarrassment of admitting Sebastian Smythe is _hot_. Kurt glared at the meerkat in front of him, who only gave him a wolfish grin in return.

     “I can’t believe I’m in the closet, again,” Kurt groaned, not appreciating the irony of the circumstances. It took him 3 years to come to terms with his sexuality and actually come out, only to be shoved back into the closet quite literally.

     Sebastian let out a chuckle,” You’re not the only one stuck in this situation babe.”

     “Well, since we’re in a closet and we’re going to be stuck for awhile until the hype cools down, you know it’s kinda on my bucket list to have sex in a closet?” Sebastian murmured, inching closer to the sitting latter. 

     Staring back, looking unimpressed, Kurt retorted back, “that’s the best you could do meerkat? Do you seriously pick up guys that way?” 

     The grin never leaving Sebastian’s face, he continued inching closer to Kurt’s face, enjoying the fact that Kurt was blushing furiously despite his aloof attitude. Without a second hesitation, Sebastian stuck out his tongue and _gave_ _a long lick to Kurt’s face_. Almost immediately, Kurt’s jaw dropped and his eyes bulged out when he felt something foreign on his cheek. He stared at Sebastian in disbelief as he watched the latter pulled away from him, giving him an impish grin. 

     “SEBASTIAN FUCKING… Mmphm!” 

     Sebastian promptly covered Kurt’s mouth with his hand, knowing a shrill shriek would escape if he didn’t. He placed his other hand at the back of Kurt’s head, preventing him from escaping from his grip. 

_Who knew teasing him would be this fun?_

     “Make any more unnecessary loud noises princess, I would give you another lick and a wet willy,” Sebastian threatened, not wanting their hiding spot to be blown too soon. _Those guys can be extremely relentless._

      Seeing Kurt rolled his eyes at his threat, Sebastian pressed against Kurt, swiftly removing his hand from the back of Kurt’s head but still trapping him against the closet door. Sebastian casually placed his index finger in his mouth and started sucking on it quite suggestively, effectively wetting it. Sebastian inwardly smirked, seeing Kurt’s eyes widened at the action, either in panic or slight arousal. Sebastian would rather think it was due the latter than the former. Removing his finger from his mouth with a ‘pop’ sound, Sebastian slowly licked his finger, eyes never leaving Kurt’s. 

     “You were rolling your eyes at something I said princess?” Sebastian asked as he casually brought his wet finger closer to Kurt’s ear.

     The latter quickly shook his head, face now scrunched in disgust when he realized that Sebastian should no way be taken lightly when it comes to threats. Satisfied that Kurt has calmed down from the licking incident, he removed himself from Kurt, chuckling at the icy stare he got. 

     “So what can I do for you princess?” Sebastian asked, shifting himself so he could lean on the shelf behind him. Once deeming himself comfortable, Sebastian leaned back and crossed his arms across his chest, waiting for an answer from Kurt. 

     Kurt, unconsciously, mimicked Sebastian actions, shifting around to find a comfortable position before crossing his arms across his chest. “Well, for starters, you can tell me why that mob chased me the moment they heard my name had Hummel in it.” 

     Carefully studying the man in front of him, Kurt smiled to himself victoriously when he caught Sebastian slightly stiffened. He could almost hear the gears in the latter’s head churning noisily, trying to come up with an excuse. 

     “Before you try to bullshit your way out of this, I just thought you should know I had a _very informative chat_ with someone’s best friend,” Kurt paused, enjoying how the color in Sebastian’s face was slowly draining away,“ I believe his name is Dunter Blarington? Or was it Blunter?”

     Kurt exaggeratedly tilted his head to the side, tapping his chin as though he couldn’t remember his name. His ears perked up when he heard Sebastian groan out the name he was looking for.

     “Ah! That was the name! _Hunter Clarington,”_ Kurt beamed at Sebastian who was currently burying his face in the palm of his hands, “The chat was shared was certainly an _ear opening_  one, if I do say so myself. So spill Smythe. _I_ know what I want to know. _You_ know what I want to know. So chop chop, get to the story telling.” 

     Sebastian let out a defeated sigh, lifting up his head, suddenly looking very uncomfortable and vulnerable.

     Feeling slightly sympathetic, Kurt gently reassured the latter,“ _Bas._  I’m not going to make fun of you. I just want to know the truth alright? Your side of the story. Just put the our bad blood behind for awhile and tell me.”

   “There was never bad blood between us,” Sebastian mumbled, unable to look at Kurt,“ not on my side at least. _I like you alright.”_


	2. The Story

     Sebastian rubbed his face tiredly as he pushed open the door to Lima Bean. Instantly he was hit by the aroma of freshly brewed coffee. He really doesn’t know why he keeps coming here, especially when he knows Kurt would be there at this time.

     And there he was, at the table where they official met for the first time, with Blaine introducing them to each other. Only this time, instead of a confident teen staking his claim on his boyfriend, Kurt had a cup of coffee in front of him while his face was buried in the palm of his hands. Sebastian furrowed his eyebrows at the sight and immediately walked towards the boy.

     Sebastian made sure to cause a ruckus as he took a seat opposite, dragging the chair obnoxiously, plopping himself onto it with a loud sigh, trying to get a reaction from the latter. Seeing that nothing is working, Sebastian decided to try one last thing to get the attention of Kurt before calling it quits.

     “Hi Kurt.”

 _Huh, who knew a simple hello could get such a reaction,_ Sebastian thought as he watches Kurt in amusement as the latter tried to prevent himself from slipping off his seat after literally jumping out of it the moment he heard his name being called.

     “Sebastian,” Kurt said through gritted teeth after he recollected himself.

     Kurt reached out for his coffee, grimacing slightly when the lukewarm coffee slides down his throat. Instead of putting the coffee away like what he would usually do, Kurt decided to gulp down the drink at one go. Anything to distract him from the creature in front of him.

     “So what’s wrong Kurtsies? I didn’t expect to come here and see you all mopey and shit.”

     Kurt let out a huff, folding his arms indignantly, “don’t call me Kurtsies Sebby. Don’t act as if you don’t know. It’s all over the show choir blog. I bet you’re only here to gloat about my humiliation.”

     “I really don’t know what you’re talking about Hummel,” Sebastian protested, although looking slightly distracted as he retrieved his phone from his bag to see what Kurt was talking about.

     He immediately saw the latest update of the blog, with the article headlining with “Trouble In Paradise With Power Couple Klaine?”

_“This song is for anyone who’s ever been cheated on.”_

     Sebastian raised an eyebrow when Blaine came on his screen, sparing a quick glance at Kurt who seemed to be banging his head against the table. Instinctively, Sebastian stretched out his hand that wasn’t gripping on his phone, placing it on the table so that Kurt’s forehead came in contact with his palm instead of the wooden table.

     “Don’t do that,” Sebastian muttered as he continued to watch the video, ignoring the look of bewilderment Kurt gave him.

     Finally done with the entire performance, Sebastian kept his phone and promptly raised an eyebrow at Kurt.

     “Go on, hit me with your best shot Smythe, I can take it,” Kurt groans, thinking that he must’ve have killed a Pope in his previous life to suffer two misfortunes in a day. The humiliation he felt when Blaine brought up their problems to not only their friends but to Mr Schue through a song and now Sebastian is going to have a go with him too.

     “The faces your friends made were actually the highlight of the video for me.”

     Kurt was definitely positive that his jaws are now hung open, eyes bugged out as he gawked at Sebastian, refusing to believe what he was hearing.

     “I’m sorry but come again?”

     Leaning back into his seat, Sebastian repeated what he had said, finding slight joy in watching Kurt’s ever changing expressions. From disbelief, to confusion, to wary, to suspicions before finally settling to the look of weariness. That boy sure doesn't hide his facial expressions.

     “Whatever game you’re trying to pull Sebastian, stop. I rather deal with your spite than your kind of kindness.”

     Kurt let out a sigh of relief when Sebastian gave him his signature smirk as he leaned forward, placing his elbows on the shared table. He braced himself, waiting for Sebastian to begin his tirade of insults, only to have the latter surprise him again.

     “Haven’t you heard? I get off being an asshole at 6pm and you’re in luck,” Sebastian said, pausing to look at his watch, squinting at it to get a more dramatic effect, “it’s currently a minute after 6. Seems like you have to put up with the nice me now.”

     Sebastian let out a chuckle when he saw Kurt’s face morphed into a look of horror, “ I know, I know. A nice Sebastian Smythe, everyone’s nightmare. Why else do you think I only come out in the afternoon?”

     Grabbing his straw wrapper, Kurt made a feeble attempt to throw it in Sebastian’s direction, only causing the latter to raise an eyebrow in amusement.

     “Whatever alright? I know you and Blaine are still keeping in contact, despite me being against it,” Kurt accused, although sounding slightly defeated, “were they family friendly?”

     Thrown off by the sudden burst of laughter coming from Sebastian, Kurt defensively folded his arms across his chest as he slouched in his chair.

     “Geez, I was just asking,” Kurt sulked, kicking Sebastian’s shin when he wouldn’t stop laughing.

     “Have you…” Sebastian stopped his sentence to let out another laugh, “have you met me Kurt?”

Kurt stared at the laughing male, looking unimpressed. He made himself a mental checklist to talk to Blaine again about this entire thing soon. But not now. Now Kurt wants to do is rip off Blaine’s hair and burning it in front of the latter, forcing him to watch his precious hair burn up into flames. Soon the laughter stopped from the taller male, and both sat down in silence. It was oddly… comfortable.

    “So… did you cheat on him?” Sebastian hesitantly asked, not wanting to destroy whatever moment they seem to be having for some strange reason.

     Kurt let out a sigh, “it doesn’t matter does it? I’ve already been labelled as one. Whatever I’m going to say isn’t going to change anything.”

     “Hey,” the latter called out, a frown placed on his face, “it does matter. If you were a cheater, it changes our dynamic. No more good versus evil. Do you know how boring things will be between us?”

     Giving a deadpanned look, Kurt let out a sarcastic “ha ha ha” before placing his chin on the palm of his hand.

     “Let’s put it this way, if what I did is considered cheating, Blaine hasn’t been so innocent all this time either.”

      “Which means you didn’t cheat,” Sebastian concluded, “God, who knew the topic on Blainers is a bore. Come on, let’s play 20 questions.”

  
***

  
     “Someone’s cutting close to curfew,” Jeff commented when he saw Sebastian walked into their shared room.

     Jeff watched with interest when Sebastian simply flip him off and jumped into his bed. Jumped. He felt the edge of his mouth tug up slightly when he heard his roommate let out a happy sigh, a much better image of the latter instead of the grouchy one he was in after a phone call with his father.

     “Coffee?” he asked, knowing that Sebastian’s sudden obsession with the Lima Bean and whatever drew him to that place, was responsible in putting him into that happy mood.

    “Yea, sure. Uhuh.”

* * *

  
     Kurt stared unimpressed at the man in front of him who was now smiling confidently as he reached towards the end of his tale. After a few minutes of silence, Sebastian let out a huff.

     "Alright, maybe that didn't happen," he admitted begrudgingly, slouching down dejectedly when Kurt simply raised an eyebrow as though he was saying 'no shit Sherlock', "but it would have if you were at Lima Bean on that day!"

      "I bet you would've liked me a bit by then too," Sebastian mumbled himself, obviously avoiding Kurt's stare.

     This wasn't suppose to happen. Kurt finding about his crush wasn't suppose to happen. He just gave into himself just once, just once by asking Kurt to dance with him. This was what he got for opening his heart for a mere 10 minutes and he's locked up in a damn closet with the man he dreams about at night, the one responsible for his fast beating heart now.

     "The real story?" Sebastian sighed out, finally resigned in telling the true tale.

     "The _real_ story," Kurt repeated, slightly inching forward to show that he was serious in knowing the truth.

     Sebastian played fingers with his fingers nervously, an odd sight to Kurt who was used to seeing the former so confident and full of himself. But suddenly Kurt's mind wasn't on the lack of confidence the former was portraying but more on the words coming out of his mouth before it draws a blank. He felt his jaw dropped and blood rushing in his ears.

    "You what?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I'm digging my grave by not deciding to end things the way they were in Sebastian's storytelling XD I'm sorry if the update is slow because I have assignments pilling up that are due in two weeks.


	3. The Actual Story

     "Can I have your number?" Chandler asked bashfully, holding out his phone to the surprised Kurt.  

     Kurt opened and closed his mouth, his mind furiously asking him to say no, to say that he has a boyfriend whom he loves _a lot_. Instead, Kurt subtly let out his breath that he didn't know he was holding and hesitantly took the offered handphone. 

*** 

     Sebastian warily eyed the giggling teen that was currently bouncing on his bed as he clutched his phone tightly to his chest. He wasn't expecting any visitors at this time of day but after finding out that his cousin was in town, Sebastian knew it was only a matter of time before the latter paid him a visit.  

     "Chandler," Sebastian sternly called out. 

     "- and he was super nice..." 

     "Chandler," Sebastian tried again, feeling a slight irritation from being ignored. 

     "- he likes musicals and show tunes too..." 

     "CHANDLER!"  

     Chandler blinked in surprise before rolling his eyes at his cousin. He folded his arms petulantly for being rudely interrupted. Only meeting with a simple raise of an eyebrow from Sebastian, Chandler went back to looking at his phone where he managed to find _his_ Facebook, the one and only Kurt Hummel. He let out another wistful sigh as he continued to dreamily stared at the said person’s display picture.  

     Letting out a huff, Sebastian reached out and swiftly took the latter’s phone, admittedly slightly curious who was the boy that his cousin was rather enamoured with. The same cousin who's supposed first and only love is theatre.

     Ignoring the exclaimed “hey!” that was elicited from his action, Sebastian couldn't help but burst out of laughter when he caught sight of the picture Chandler was ogling at. A picture of a _very familiar_  pasty white gay face. 

     Sebastian let out another snicker at the irony of the situation. His arch enemy is the object of his favourite (although debatable) cousin's affection. _Isn't the world a small place?_  

     Suddenly, something clicked in his head and his trademark smirk crept up his face. Twirling the phone in his hand between his fingers, Sebastian casually pointed out, “you do know that he has a boyfriend right?” He quickly scrolled through the photos till he found the one he wanted. The power couple among the New Directions and Warblers – even though neither goes to Dalton anymore. “He isn't worth any potential heartache Chand. Why don’t you just delete his number and befriend him once you're over him? We don’t want you falling in love with him or anything.” 

     “Here, let me do it for you,” Sebastian quickly took note of the number before deleting it and causally tossing the phone back to Chandler. 

     Sebastian watched as his once nauseating hyper puppy of a cousin slowly turned dejected as his thumb continued to scroll through the series of pictures on Facebook before finally admitting that the boy he met a couple of hours is taken off the market. He let out a pout before falling backward on the bed.

     "Why are all the good ones always takennnnn," Chandler whined while kicking his legs in the air, "why isn't life nicer to me?"

     Sebastian cursed under his breath as the lafter continued to whine and whimper. Honestly, if it weren’t Chandler that was making the noise, he would have probably thrown a piece of rock at the person. 

      “Hoorah, you’ve discovered your first heartbreak!” Sebastian exclaimed with faux happiness, “come on, I’ll get you ice cream if you stop being irritating.” 

     Chandler immediately stopped his whimpering and sat back up, “can I get extra fudge and toppings?” 

     With a roll of his eyes, Sebastian nodded his head and gestured Chandler to lead the way. Following behind the latter's eager footsteps, Sebastian quickly reached for his phone from his back pocket and inserted the 7 digit number he knew is going to be important for awhile. 

* * *

      "I may have... kinda... ermm... stole your number from a cousin of mine. And... errr..." Sebastian stuttered, trying to stall the truth telling session. He is seriously considering that maybe his fanboys finding them right now would be much better than his current situation. Sure his fanboys made one of the guys whom openly expressed his intentions of dating Sebastian, transfer schools because he wasn't deemed worthy enough for Sebastian. But, Kurt wasn't even from his school, so what's the worst they can do? _Right?_

 _"_ _Iwastheoneflirtingwith_ _youthroughthetextandnotChandler_ _._ _"_ Words were rushing out of Sebastian’s mouth in one breath, which Kurt barely understood. _Barely_ but he still picked up the important keywords. 

     Sebastian winced and closed his eyes in preparation for the beating he knew he was going to get from Kurt seeing how the latter slowly became red as the confession sinked in. And he knew that it was going to hurt if the tales from Kurt’s combat class were true. Sebastian no doubt believed that Kurt was one of the best fighters in his class but he isn't so keen in experiencing it firsthand.   

     Minutes past but Sebastian has yet felt any sort of pain. Slightly confused, he opened one eye to see Kurt breathing deeply, trying to control his whirling of emotions. Once it seems that he has regained controlled of his emotions, in a strangled voice, Kurt ordered, “continue.” 

     Sebastian gulped, nodding furiously before continuing his story. 

* * *

       _To_ _:_ _Kurt_  

 _[_ _Mar 13_ _,_ _2012_ _3_ _:55pm_ _]_  

      _Bad day?_  

     Sebastian rolled to his side as he waited for Kurt to reply. It’s been a couple of days since he first texted Kurt and surprisingly, the latter was actually less irritating than he imagined. He expected a wide range of topics ranging from fashion to show tunes but texts coming from Kurt were pretty much… _normal_. 

       _From: Kurt_  

 _[_ _Mar 13, 2012_ _3_ _:55pm_ _]_  

      _What gave it away?_ _Was it from the statement “I had a bad day” or the punctuation that came after that statement?_  

     Letting out a snort, Sebastian allowed his fingers to fly over the keyboard as he quickly typed a response. It was funny that he could exactly picture Kurt rolling his eyes and giving him a deadpanned look, slightly pursing his lips. A habit which Sebastian noticed whenever he has his weekly sparring session with Kurt at the Lima Bean. He realises that it stimulates his brain, since Sebastian has yet to find anyone to match his intelligence level. 

       _To: Kurt_  

 _[Mar 13, 2012_ _3:56_ _pm]_  

       _Nah, more towards the lack of emoji that was not sent with that text. Even with the_ _baddest_ _of day, you’ll probably end that statement with_ _a :( or >:(_ 

      It honestly amazes Sebastian how much he managed to learn about Kurt through civilised talking. It was as though they were meeting each other for the first time again. Only this time, without the hostility. Although he has to admit that he only thought of texting Kurt to find out some deep dark secrets to blackmail the latter with. He didn't expect to really _learn_ about Kurt Hummel. To learn about Kurt Hummel’s bullies, being thrown in the dumpsters all his high school life, at least until some of the football members joined the glee club, being kiss raped by someone still coming to term with his sexuality, his father’s heart attack, his mother’s death after he just turned 8.

     It was as though Kurt Hummel actually became Kurt Hummel in his eyes. No more seeing him as just a boy with an irritating voice and face who got in the way of his latest pursuit.  

 _From: Kurt_  

 _[_ _Mar 13, 2012_ _3_ _:58pm]_  

 _I_ _n my defence, emojis express things words can never do .-._ _Well, I_ _kinda_ _showed our text conversation t_ _o Rachel and lets just say that I wasn’t all that happy with the reaction._  

     Sebastian raised an eyebrow at the text, surprised that Kurt would be _showing off_ texts from him. He couldn't help but grinned widely at the thought that Kurt likes receiving texts from him – Sebastian Smythe.  

      _But he thinks you're Chandler. The guy he met a_ _t the music store. The guy that didn't insult Kurt or tried every means to crush_ _his self-esteem. He doesn't know_ _that he's texting the guy who_ _did._  

     Refusing to let the nagging thoughts dampen his mood, he decided a little teasing would probably cheer up the latter. 

 _To: Kurt_  

 _[_ _Mar 13, 2012_ _3:59pm]_  

      _Hey cheer up_ _Kurtsie! If it makes you feel better,_ _I'm pretty sure you were Cleopatra in_ _another life_ _. You've got a great asp!_  

     Sebastian could already imagine Kurt covering his mouth in attempts to stifle in laughter since he should be in glee club right now. How the person next to him would probably be curious on what elicited such response from the normally cold hearted prince. 

     Text messages to Kurt usually turns to Sebastian giving him lame pick up lines and the latter usually retort that he wasn't interested or swiftly change the subject. It's like the normally suave Sebastian becomes a giggly teenage boy when it comes to Kurt. Not that he objected if it means knowing that the latter is somewhere _showing off_ his messages to his friends. Nope, he doesn't mind it one bit.

      _It's not like Blaine's gonna find out about the slightly flirty texts he's sending. Kurt's much smarter than that... right?_

* * *

      "Well, you know how the rest of the story goes,” Sebastian concluded, the atmosphere of the room suddenly becoming slightly somber. 

     They both did know how the rest of the story goes. A sudden abrupt text from Kurt, requesting the texts to stop. No explanations, no excuses or reasons. Nothing. But Sebastian always knew it had something to do with Blaine, even though there was no mention of the latter’s boyfriend in their brief friendship. Or that Kurt even had a boyfriend to begin with. But he knew, only because he was Sebastian Smythe, the boy who tried to steal Blaine away from Kurt and not Chandler Smythe, the boy who was instantly enamoured with him but immediately backed away at the sight of a boyfriend. 

     “Just that instead of hurting Chandler, you hurt me. And you know what sucks the most?” Sebastian asked, pausing for awhile until Kurt was looking at him, “the fact I started everything to hurt you but look at where we are now. Me, pining you from afar. You, living life quite perfectly, other than the pining of Blaine from afar. In the end Blaine had you and I didn’t.” 

     Sebastian let out a humorless chuckle, because for someone who claims that he doesn't need or want love, he fell rather quickly for Kurt Hummel. He looked up and stared at the ceiling, ignoring how Kurt was staring at him. 

     “Even when he doesn't have you, he still does. You still love him and no matter what guy throws themselves at you, you only see him,” the former softly stated, more to himself than anyone else, "and I would never stand a chance."

*** 

     Kurt stared down the bustling city of New York, horns honking and people laughing, enjoying the slight breeze from where he was sitting. It's been a days since he said goodbye to Sebastian, nodding briefly before taking off. Not knowing how to react to the latter after learning about the newfound information, Kurt simply chose to continue life.

     He didn't contact Sebastian afterwards, he didn't share about what happened to anyone else. How was he suppose to tell anyone that the guy who has been talking to him for the past week when Blaine was obviously distancing himself, was Sebastian Smythe? The same guy who caused Blaine to accuse him of cheating and even serenading a song about it.

     Kurt waited for that piece of information to change something, anything. He waited, and waited, and waited but nothing. Only nothing because deep down Kurt knows that just because it was suddenly Sebastian that he was talking to, didn’t change the fact that that he enjoyed his company.

     However, there was still no sudden realisation of anything. No newfound feelings. No urge to proclaim his undying love for Sebastian because there isn't any. The Sebastian he thought he knew in high school was still an asshole, someone he disliked with pure passion. And just because he discovered a new side to his former arch enemy doesn't change anything. 

      _Does it?_  

     Letting out a sigh, Kurt retrieved his phone from his back pocket. He immediately went to his contact list and stared at a number that only concerned him right now. 

      _Chandler_ _–_ _755 3828_  

     He bit his lips as he contemplated what he should do next. He knew that he was suppose to delete Chandler’s number years ago but he couldn’t bear it, to end things the way he did. Maybe now was the right time to do the thing he always wanted to do. With a press of a button (or several buttons), Chandler was gone.  

     Kurt let out another sigh and pocketed back his phone, feeling slightly uneasy aforwards. Unfortunately, nothing can be done to undo what ever he did. But it is what it is. And all he needed and should do was to just move on from this unexpected clash of his past and continue with life.

     And that was exactly what he did. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only left with the epilogue :)


	4. Epilogue

     Sebastian let out a huff as he took another glance at his watch. He let out a groan as he lightly hit his head against the wall that he was leaning at, cursing at the sun for being extra bright and hot today.

     Just as he was about to personally find the person he was waiting for, a familiar voice called out to him, albeit sounding out of breath. “I'm – _phew_ , so sorry… _huff_ … I'm late. Ben said he needed help with his stance and…”

     Before the latter could say another word, Sebastian leaned down and cupped the latter's face while capturing his lips. He grinned into the kiss when he felt a pair of arms wrapping around his neck, pulling him closer.

     After a couple minutes of gently kissing, the two men pulled away. “Hey there,” Sebastian breathed out as he stared into his boyfriend’s blue eyes, stroking the latter’s cheek gently. He couldn't believe the way things are going now and with the way things are, life is pretty much almost fucking perfect.

     Combing his fingers through Sebastian’s hair, Kurt murmured another apology, quickly pecking the lips of his boyfriend. He couldn't help but giggle at how nauseatingly sweet Sebastian was acting. A surprising sight to see coming from his smirky meerkat arch enemy, although a bit familiar coming from his text buddy “Chandler”. Imagine how the New Direction’s going to react if he were to bring Sebastian to the next reunion. Pushing the thought aside, he opt to steal another kiss from his boyfriend.

      _Boyfriend_ , Kurt giddily thought as he slipped his hands into Sebastian’s and pulling him to the direction of their usual coffee place. The night after Kut decided to change Chandler’s contact to Sebastian’s name, Kurt sent a short text requesting to meet at a coffee place near NYADA and NYU. Who knew that from a short meet up would lead to dinner to arranging another meet up to catching a movie together to where they are now? Because Kurt certainly didn't.

     He wished he could tell people that the first meeting at the coffee shop got him immediately falling for Sebastian, but it didn't (which Sebastian would wholeheartedly disagree). It took weeks and weeks of getting to know each other all over again, with no animosity or old grudges. It took countless of disagreements and fightings and arguments before they learned to compromise and occasionally give in to each other (because despite years after graduating high school, Kurt can still be a bitch while Sebastian is still a dickhead). But nevertheless, it was still a great love story to tell his friends the next time there was a New Direction reunion - after they get over the shock that he was dating Sebastian Smythe of course.

     "You do know you suck at being on time right?" Sebastian asked rather conversationally as he swing their arms while they walked.

     Kurt hummed in agreement, “and yet you still insist on showing up earlier for me. Who's fault is it now?”

     Sebastian rolled his eyes as he took a quick look at Kurt. He felt his stomach did a huge swooped when the latter caught his stare and they both smiled softly at each other. Sebastian gently squeezed the hand in his grip and thought to himself that this is one hand he’ll fight to his death before he even thinks of letting it go, for anything or anyone. Because this is the only good thing he is fucking determined to not end for him. Sebastian lifted the arm that he was holding and placed a quick kiss.

     “You're not going anywhere without me, you hear me Hummel?” Sebastian playfully demanded as they finally reached their destination.

     Kurt cocked his head slightly to the side, raising an eyebrow slightly, “loud and clear Smythe. Now can we get some coffee?”

     Without waiting for a response, Kurt dragged the taller male into the shop and the latter willingly allowed to be dragged. While waiting for Kurt to decide what to get (although he’ll ultimately get his usual), Sebastian couldn't help but to stare at the man. He was more than tempted to ruffle the latter's hair for the heck of it, instead he simply wrap an arm around Kurt’s waist to avoid a total bitchfest that comes with the touching of his hair.

     He resisted a smile when Kurt declared his usual coffee order – _grande nonfat mocha_ , opting to pull him closer and breathing him in, allowing all of his senses to just be aware of the male next to him.

      _Nope, life **is** fucking perfect._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end of my first ever *completed* multi-chaptered fic. I know it's been a long as time since I posted the first chapter (almost a year ago) but I still receive occasional comments which honestly made me determined to finish this story before a new school year starts back for me again. What started out as a oneshot turned into this precious baby of mine and I have to thank everyone who gave this story a chance :D Thank you for sticking around!


End file.
